onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/After conquering the Grand Line: Sanji "The Cook of the Sea"
After conquering the Grand Line, Sanji found All Blue , receiving the title of "Cook of the Sea" and he opened a restaurant on All Blue and many people came there to eat, also many of the best cooks with love for the culinary art came and only those accepted by Sanji's terms started working there. And now, 9 years after Luffy became the Pirate King Sanji is working at the restaurant. On a normal day: *Some woden part of it breaks and 3 cooks fly threw it* Sanji: What the hell is wrong with you, shit-heads?!?! you disgraced the ingridients you worked with!!! you're no cooks, you didn't even try to cook(with a displeased face) you just WASTED FOOD! You show absolutely no love and respect towards what you're cooking! You have to take care of the ingredients just how you do to a lady!! this is no way to treat a lady! Cook 1:I'm sorry sir, but I'm not used to this type of cooking, I'm not so good at cooking fish and meat... Sanji: I saw your salad too, it was only wasted, you just put some vegetables inside randomly which completly destroyed the flavour! Cook 2: Sir, I'm one of the West Blue! Sanji comes at him , takes the cigarette out of his mouth and exhales some smoke: And why should i care about your shitty title? if you're one of the best than your Sea is the shittiest at cooking, i can't let you join since you don't have any love for cooking, I've seen hundreds of idiots like you... Cook 2: But sir I-(Sanji kicks him like a soccer player kicking a ball and he flew far away into the Grand Line) Sanji: Anymore problems? Cook 1&3: No sir!! Sanji: Then get the hell outta here before I do the same to you too...(he takes a smoke and then exhales some more smoke) The 2 cooks run fast to their boats and get away as Sanji stares at them as they leave Sanji: What shitheads, can't they understand that if they want to cook here, they must have love for what they're doing(he mumbles to himself) well, lets not waste what they cooked(he starts eating the food that ehy cooked) Sanji returns to the kitchen and notices someone new: A small girl, 10 years old, black haired with her hair tied in a pony-tail Sanji: Um...who are you? Melinda: Oh, hi there ossan...let me introduce myself: My name is melinda and I come from a small island located nearby, nice to meet you I-(sanji intrerupts her) Sanji: Nice to meet you, but what I meant was, what are you doing in this kitchen? Melinda: That was what i just wanted tot ell you, I came here to beome a cook at this restaurant Sanji looks at her food(he tastes some of it) well you indeed know the basics(Sanji's mind: Wow, it really tastes good and looking at this table and at the cuts on her fingers, she really tried her best) Melinda: I trained hard at home Sanji: I'll let you finish it then I'll give it another taste... Melinda(wjile cooking): Mister, I heard you were part of the Pirate King's crew, is that true? Sanji: Yes, those were really beautifull times... Melinda: Can you please tell me one of your storie?! Sanji: Sure, until you finish cooking...so(a flashback comes with Sanji as a narator) So i remeber going once with my crew to this amazing island called the Island of Rice On the Sunny-go Luffy: MEJI!!!! Zoro wakes up and starts sniffing: Huh? rice?...(he gets up) is it already time to eat? Luffy: Idiot Zoro... Zoro: You're talking!?!?!??! Robin: We're reaching today the island of Rice (A huge island emerges from a thin mist) Robin along with the picture :2 Big mountains, one about 5000 m and the other one 6000 m tall completly made out of rice, with rice plantations all over it, the crew reach a small city with traditional japanese buildings and people wearing kimonos... Nami: Those mountains are made of rice?!?!?? Usopp: Trully amazing... Robin: And i read that the material used for the buildings is also rice, but compresed into the wanted shape Franky: Pretty amazing, I wonder if it is stronger than normal wood... Brook: Yohohoho, it really is amazing! (burp) yohohoho, excuse me Nami: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO EXCUSE YOU FOR THAT?!?? but I don't like rice that much, I think I'll stay on the ship today... (as the ship docks Luffy dissappears into the town, Zoro goes away into the city) Usopp/Sanji/Choper: OOOIII!!! Sanji: BAKA MARIMO!! Usopp: AHOOO!! Chopper: AHOOOU MARIMO!!! All three again: WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ALONE, YOU'LL GET LOST AND WE WON'T FIND YOU ON SUCH A BIG ISLAND!!! Zoro: EEEHHHH!? I WONT GET LOST YOU IDIOTS, I'M JUST GOING TO EAT SOME RICE Brook: Oh what a ricefull day! there's such ricefull say! Where Zoro walks away! The road itself loses the way!(he sings) Zoro: I HEARD THAT!!!!! Sanji: Be carefull with strangers and don't cause more trouble than you need to! Zoro: STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!!! Franky: Well I'm gonna check this wood....SUPAH!(Robin goes into the island along with Franky) Sanji gets down from the ship and goes into town (the flashback is disrupted a little) Melinda: What a funny crew you had kirikirikiri Sanji: Yes and then I went into the city, where(the flashback comes back again) A little girl bumps into Sanji and she falls down Sanji: Are you ok? The girl: Yeah, but not thanks to you! XP(she closes her eyes and shows her tongue at Sanji with allot of disrespect Little girl drawing, please bear with me, its just to make you imagine her, I can't draw well so don't comment about how you hate the picture:() The little girl runs away and after 20 m Sanji suddenly grabs jumps at her grabing her and a shot is heard, a man tried to kill her with a gun in his hand, but Sanji tgrabbed her and deflected the bullet with his foot, then with the girl in his arms he kicked the killer right into the rice road slamming his head into a hard surface Sanji: man this road is pretty hard He puts the little girl down as she looks shocked and the people from the city even more and will almost panick, then a woman about 50 years old comes from the crowd that gathered The woman: Are you alright!??! The little girl: Yes I am...(she looks at Sanji and he at her) hmph(she turns her head around with an arrogant face) The woman: Oh thank God you're altight! Sir, how can I repay you? Sanji gets ready to leave: I don't need any reward, just one question, where is a good cook in this town? The woman: Sir, the best cook lives in the palace, if you don't mind I have a request of you.. Sanji: Hum?...what? The woman: Can you please protect this girl The girl: I don't want anyone to protect me!! Sanji: Seems like she doesn't want me to protect her, I can't force her to do something against her will... The woman: Please, this little girl is Bei, the Princess of the Rice Kingdom!! The Queen and the King have become desperate!! You are very strong!! please help this kingdom!(Bei means rice) Sanji: The princess?! But who is after her life!? The woman: A pirate crew, very strong one has come to this kingdom for 1 month and they're trying to take it over, but the royal army is very strong and has a huge number so they decided to take the princess as a hostage, but no one can keep her locked inside the castle! The army can't follow her everywhere and she doesn't want to be protected! (the flashback stops) Melinda: What a story, so what happened after that Sanji: Well you finished your food so i could tell you the rest of the story later, but if I dont get another chance, I defeated the boss with my crew, I protected the princess and she became a great little girl, I wonder how she's doing now...she's grown up by now(Sanji tastes her food) Sanji: This is food is great, but do your parents agree with you becoming a cook? Melinda: Well mom is sick and dad is not home, only my bigger sister is home and we need more money for mom, for her to get better Sanji: I understand, then you're hired, also, our doctor, now he got really reknowned on the grand Line has his clinic on a winter Island about 90 km from here, if you tell him Sanji, the marimo hater, he'll make your mom feel better in no time for free Sanji: Now I think I should be back at checking the restaurant. (He goes into a huge room along with Melinda and from the entrance comes a young lady) The lady: SANJI!! I haven't seen you in so long!(she jumps into Sanji's embrace) Sanji: Who are you, he looks at her face(he almost goes Melorine) Bei: It's me! don't you recongnize me? It's me Bei Her drawing now as she is old Sanji(tries to control himself): Bei? Oh man!! you've grown so much!! (its a battle between his perverted side and his mature side) you've grown so much here as well(the perverted side wins and he goes Melorine) (His Wife hits him witha frying pan and he goes unconscious): Well sorry he is going like this, please have a nice time at our restaurant Bei: Is he gonna be ok? Melinda: Is he? Wife: He is, he's used to this already... The End Did you like it? Yes No Make this into a whole series! It really sucked It was mediocre Category:Blog posts